Lake Lullaby
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Lancelot is left by a lake alone and crying. Will anyone hear him?


"Wah! Waaaah!" wailed the tiny hoglet. For he was not only hungry, but he was cold and wet too, and he desperately wanted someone to hold him. Where could the mother of this poor child be? His crimson eyes continued to release fat drops of salt water, further soaking the blanket he was tightly wrapped in. He struggled inside the cloth, making the three lions embroidered upon it appear to be bouncing. His black and red quills becoming muddy and moss covered as he rolled back and forth at the base of a dark willow. He was becoming frustrated and his tiny throat stared to ache due to crying for who knows how long.

The last thing he remembered was a woman, his mother, wrapping him in the cloth and cradling him closely. Her face looked so sad, eyes puffy and red with tear stained cheeks. And even though he was only a wee babe, and knew not of her sorrows, he felt the strong urge to comfort her.

She walked for quite a while, the movements making the sable hoglet drowsy. He eventually succumbed and fell asleep in his mother's warm embraced. When he awoke, he was in a great forest and his mother was no where to be found. He rolled his large ruby orbs throughout his surroundings. A lake sat in front of him, calm and sparkling in the glow of the sunset, Behind him, a great willow tree, gently hanging its dark leaves over him. Along the shore of the lake were other water plants and more trees spread further into the forest. After a while, abandonment began to set in, and thus the long chorus of infantile cries echoed through out the lonely woods.

It grew darker during his pitiful lamentation, a crisp evening wind grazing his tear soaked cheeks causing the raven quilled infant to shiver violently. He silenced himself and attempted to snuggled deeper into his makeshift cocoon. He breathing was sharp and he hiccupped, causing further discomfort to the tortured babe as he began a new round of fresh wails.

_Hush…_

_A by, dear one…_

_Calm your wailing heart._

Suddenly sang out a sweet, youthful voice. The ebony hoglet began to quiet his cries to hiccupping sniffles, swerving his ears to find the source of the mystical sound.

_For tomorrow thou shalt ride to the sun,_

_With bravery and chivalry as thy art._

_But be wary of King's lady,_

_For her love shall lead to thy failure and many a dead…_

Suddenly, in the lake before him swirled ribbons of sparkling water, twisting and splashing creating colors of pink, gold, and many blues.

_But hush a by, sweet child_

_May thy breath be steady_

_Heed to what has been said._

_For war shall wage between thee and friend…_

The melody ended as the waters melted into the solid form of a young girl. She stood atop the lake's surface as if it were firm flooring. Her pink quills curved and framed around her sweet, youthful face. She was dressed in a magnificent gown of blue and turquoise skirts, held together by a golden belt with three intricately carved ovals hanging from it, her magical appearance completed by a sleeveless bolero which appeared to be made out of a clear silky veil. Her tender jade eyes cast a loving glaze at the shivering infant before her and seemingly floated toward him. When she reached him, she bend down and cradled him in her arms.

"Hush now dear child," She whispered to him as she swayed her body while standing, "for I shall take thee in now." The child's sniffs and shakes ceased as he became calm and comforted by the female's soothing voice and soft, warm embrace. She turned back to the awaiting body of shining water and walked into it, causing it to split like two walls and in the middle forming a splashing staircase which she gracefully descended. She raised the baby from his position upon her shoulder and looked affectionately at his calmed face. With his ruby meeting her jade she proclaimed softly "…And when you are grown, you shall be known as Sir Lancelot du Lac!" She smiled as he stared in innocence.

"The Greatest Knight of the Round Table!"

* * *

**When I was in middle school I loved reading the different tales of King Arthur and his knights! Though I really disliked Lancelot!XD I thought he was such a freak'n jerk! Anyways in SatBK they never made a real connection between Shadelot and Nimamy other than, the former being by her lake, so I just wanted to make that clear that yes, Lancelot was left by a lake after his father died and Nimue adopted him and raised him under the lake. Which is why he is known as Lancelot du Lac (Lancelot of the Lake).**

**Anywho I'm sorry about the little diddy up there, I wanted to summarize some of Lancelot's most memorable adventures, but as you can see I did an awful job in the middle of it!XD Hahahahaa!  
**


End file.
